


Цикл драбблов

by der_Haifisch



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Haifisch/pseuds/der_Haifisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов/хэдканонов по черику и иже с ним.<br/>По большей части все основано на реальных событиях.</p><p>Просто чтобы не потерять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мармелад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание Рейвен привлекают стоны и шепот, раздающиеся из библиотеки особняка Ксавье. Вот только увидела она там совершенно не то, чего ожидала.

Из библиотеки раздавались стоны. Стоны и шепот, заставившие Рейвен остановиться и навострить уши. В конце концов, не каждый день стены фамильного поместья наблюдают столь бесстыжее поведение, да еще и при свете солнца, не успевшего укатиться за горизонт.  
Любопытно? Очень. Интересно? До дрожи. К тому же, толстые резные двери библиотеки не позволяли в полной мере распознать голоса, отчего девушке приходилось только строить догадки относительно того, кто мог так откровенно развлекаться. Мысленно подготовившись ужасаться или же жадно впитывать в себя возбуждающие картинки, она потянула на себя створку двери.  
Первый взгляд не дал ничего. Ни тебе обнаженных тел на ковре у столика, ни тебе страстно вжимающихся друг в друга силуэтов у книжной полки. Но стоило девушке зайти внутрь, как ее обдало распирающим изнутри чувством переполненности. Осознание того, что она здесь и сейчас может увидеть распаленного и разложенного брата ее совершенно не радовало. Но любопытство сгубило кошку.  
Еще пара шагов и взгляд Рейвен наткнулся на чьи-то ноги. Ноги в светлых брюках, виднеющиеся на полу около дивана. А следом за ними обнаружилась рука в до боли известном синем кардигане, свешивающаяся из кресла у камина.  
Окатившая волна облегчения, вкупе с глухим "Хэнк?" и не то ворчанием, не то стоном, раздавшимся откуда-то с пола, едва не сбила ее с ног. Мистик с опаской, ожидая самого худшего, спешно приблизилась к креслу, представляя красочную картину драки, синяки и пятна крови на знакомых лицах.  
К ее удивлению и облегчению, ничего подобного она не увидела. Кроме того, что Чарльз и лежащий на полу Эрик имели абсолютно одинаковое страдальческое выражение лица. Более тщательный осмотр еще и выявил раздувшиеся животы, пустые бумажные пакеты, несколько чашек и самый здоровенный чайник из фамильного сервиза семейства Ксавье.  
\- Кто-нибудь потрудится объяснить мне что тут вообще произошло? - нахмурилась Рейвен, в ответ получая совершенно нетипичный всхлип со стороны Леншерра и скулёж от брата, который она в последний раз слышала... Она даже не могла вспомнить когда точно.  
Сдавленное "ты телепат, ты и показывай" вызвало новую волну любопытства и непроизвольного хихиканья при виде Чарльза, с оханьем и пыхтением поднимающего пальцы к виску.  
Смазанные картинки, в которых Рейвен узнала небольшой магазинчик неподалеку, перемежались россыпями жевательного мармелада, леденцов, зефира и прочей сладкой чепухи. До боли знакомое веснушчатое лицо, отражающееся в витрине, сменилось сначала недовольным металлокинетиком, а потом и вовсе заинтересованным, рассматривающим цветных акул.  
Быстрая перемотка воспоминаний неожиданно быстро остановилась на библиотеке, где закадычные друзья воодушевленно уничтожали практически невообразимое количество мармелада под не менее безумное количество горячего чая. Леншерр при этом что-то недовольно ворчал про жестокое детство, а Ксавье поддакивал и вдохновенно вещал про запреты родителей и необходимость сахара для его дара.  
Поток воспоминаний про дальнейшую гастрономическую оргию прервался заливистым хохотом Мистик, стекающей на ковер. Все внезапно стало ясно - профессор со своим приятелем не то что объелись, банально обожрались мармеладом до такой степени, что двигаться не могли. И вдобавок ко всему запили все это безобразие чаем.  
Когда она наконец сумела прекратить смеяться и охать, вытирая выступившие слезы, Рейвен обвела мужчин взглядом, с трудом выдавливая из себя:  
\- А что вы будете делать, когда чай попросится наружу?  
Синхронный вой "Хэнк!", раздавшийся после двух преисполненных ужасом взглядов, потонул в оглушительном взрыве хохота.


	2. Секс по телефону

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды, в номере Эрика раздался телефонный звонок с весьма недвусмысленным предложением.

Неожиданная трель телефонного звонка прорвала тишину гостиничного номера, который Леншерр выбрал своим временным убежищем. Кто мог потревожить его - он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Знакомых практически нет, друзей - ни одного, враг только один, да и тот хорошо скрывается и сам не лезет на рожон. Вариант оставался один - названивают со стойки администрации по поводу какой-нибудь очередной бесполезной мелочи, наплевав на все его просьбы не беспокоить.  
Мысленно отрывая голову нерадивой девице, постоянно жующей жвачку и листающей глянцевые журналы, Эрик потянулся за трубкой. Он уже готов был прорычать крайне агрессивную и нецензурную тираду, как поток мыслей прервал грудной, практически мурлыкающий женский голос, раздавшийся из пластиковой трубки.  
\- Привет. Птичка мне напела, что ты крайне вымотан своей работой и постоянными командировками. А я знаю как тебя расслабить, малыш.  
В любой другой ситуации Леншерр давно бы повесил трубку, осыпав жрицу любви непередаваемой игрой слов, но в этот раз что-то в его мозгу перемкнуло. То ли он действительно был так измотан, то ли его просто удалось сбить с толку.  
Громко дышащая в трубку девушка бархатисто рассмеялась:  
\- А ты из молчаливых, да? Ну ничего, милый, я сумею заставить тебя расколоться, - с той стороны раздались шорохи, как если бы собеседница мужчины меняла позу, - Ты лежишь на кровати после душа, весь распаренный и одетый в один только халат. Мне хватает одного только взгляда на тебя, чтобы почувствовать, как по телу проходится дрожь, а от желания мои соски твердеют, выпирая сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки. Я так давно не видела тебя и безумно соскучилась по твоему телу, - с придыханием прошептала проститутка, стараясь поддать в голос тоски, вовлечь «клиента» в игру. Ее не смущало даже то, что мутант продолжал вежливо слушать, тихо недоумевая касаемо происходящего с ним здесь и сейчас. В какой-то момент ему даже подумалось, что это крайне дурацкий сон, подкинутый измученным мозгом, требующим хоть какой-то разрядки.  
Вот только его «невидимая любовница» никак не унималась и продолжала соблазнительно шептать в трубку:  
\- ….Я забираюсь на твои колени и провожу ладонями по твоей груди, запуская пальцы под халат. Мне так не хватало тебя, твоего запаха, твоей мужественной, покрытой волосами груди, что у меня начинает кружиться голова.  
\- Не такой уж я и волосатый. Я не какой-нибудь там йети, спустившийся с гор, - в какой-то момент не выдержал Эрик, уже в открытую ухмыляясь.  
\- Конечно, милый. В любом случае - я наконец-то с тобой и это все, о чем я могла мечтать в последнее время. Я дотягиваюсь до пояса твоего халата и начинаю медленно стягивать с тебя одежду, ведь мне так хочется увидеть твое тело, начавшее стираться из моей памяти…. - жрица любви делает многозначительную паузу, ожидая ответной реакции от своего собеседника. Описания внешности, действия, чего угодно. А в ответ только все та же вежливая тишина. Ее предупреждали, что клиент будет весьма вялым после поездки по заключению какого-то контракта. Но она не ожидала, что он будет прямо уж молчать. Ничего, не зря она уже два года работала в «сексе по телефону», ублажая извращенцев и зарабатывая на учебу. И в этот раз она тоже сможет отработать свой гонорар.  
Когда же девушка начала снова что-то мурлыкать, Леншерр аккуратно отложил трубку на кровать и направился к мини-бару. Раз уж судьба подкинула ему развлечение не в виде бестолкового щелканья каналами в попытках увидеть какой-нибудь экстренный выпуск новостей и до боли знакомое лицо, то надо было пользоваться ситуацией по максимуму. Никто не знал когда ему еще выпадет шанс так «отдохнуть».  
Вернувшись обратно с пригоршней пакетиков с орехами и шоколадками, мужчина устроился поудобнее, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом. Еле слышно выдохнув, он принялся разворачивать шуршащую упаковку.  
Ощутимо вдохновленная звуками собеседница радостно застонала в трубку, - Милый, я слышу, что ты чем-то шуршишь. Ты так нетерпелив, что уже готов натянуть резинку и войти в меня? Бооооже, меня будоражит одна только мысль об этом. Я откидываюсь назад и снимаю с себя трусики. Медленно, как ты любишь, чтобы ты смог увидеть все. Я уже такая мокрая от твоих взглядов, что мои соки капают на простыни.  
На этом месте Эрик, более известный как «Мистер Сама Тактичность», а так же человек, ни разу в жизни не читавший эротической литературы, абсолютно без задней мысли, кое-как прожевав горсть арахиса, ляпнул:  
\- Капают? У тебя между ног кран протекший?  
Терпение девушки лопнуло и, мигом отбросив роль эдакой развратницы с грудным голосом, она наорала на Леншерра, обзывая того извращенцем, гребаным придурком, не дающим выполнять работу и еще несколькими терминами, откровенно оскорбляющими его достоинство и способность размножаться, после чего в ярости бросила трубку. Бедная маленькая шлюшка и не подразумевала, что мутант молча пожал плечами и все же вернулся к изначальному плану на вечер, а ее настоящий клиент мирно спал в другом номере. Усталый, после заключения контракта на поставку дверей какому-то местному истеричному предпринимателю, и мечтающий о паре пинт темного пива в любимом баре около его офиса. А виновата во всем была девушка-администратор, жующая жвачку и листающая глянцевые журналы - зачитавшись очередной статьей, она неглядя переключила звонок, ошибаясь на одну цифру.


	3. Спустя 10 лет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....или чудесные способности Эрика и неожиданная любовь Чарльза

Спустя 10 лет Профессор Икс снова увидел Магнето.  
Спустя 10 лет, один удар, от которого противно пульсировали костяшки, и 6 часов Профессор Икс вновь стал Чарльзом, а Магнето - Эриком. Озлобленным, измученным. Покрытым новыми душевными ранами, в чем телепат не сомневался и без своего дара. Да, он не видел в заклятом друге столь полюбившейся ему точки между яростью и спокойствием, но он был все такой же. Неисправимый.  
Спустя 10 лет и 2 дня Ксавье вновь потерял Леншерра. Вновь отпустил его с поля боя, из самого сердца разрухи на зеленой лужайке Белого Дома.  
Спустя 10 лет, 1 месяц и 8 дней появились первые новости в газете, напоминавшие почерк Братства. Но в куда меньших масштабах. В масштабах одного мутанта.  
Спустя 10 лет и 2 месяца Чарльз вновь запустил Церебро, не обращая никакого внимания на неодобрение Хэнка. После первой же его попытки отключить питание машины, мутант откровенно удирал от летящего в него ботинка и угроз "превратить" в огромную синюю собаку, если он продолжит мешать ему исправлять будущее.  
Спустя 10 лет, 3 месяца и 21 день Чарльзу удалось выйти на контакт с Эриком, тут же закончившийся ссорой и телепатическими криками.   
Спустя 10 лет, 4 месяца и 15 дней металлокинетик впервые перестал рычать и просто устало огрызался.  
Спустя 10 лет, 5 месяцев и 3 дня Ксавье встретил Леншерра на пороге своего особняка. Он не был ни капли похож на того довольного своей пакостью кота, которого профессор увидел в Пентагоне. С волос и плаща лилась вода, ботинки промокли, чемодан влажно поблескивал под струями дождя, обрушившегося стеной на землю каких-то 40 минут назад. Профессор всеми силами старался не улыбаться при виде переломанного, драного шара из металла и ткани, по всей видимости, в прошлой жизни бывшего зонтом. "Гость" обиженно засопел и, оставляя за собой мокрую дорожку из капель воды, направился прямиком в свою старую комнату.  
Спустя 10 лет, 7 месяцев и 11 дней Чарльз получил Эрика обратно. И даже сверх того. Ему не удалось вытравить идеи равенства мутантов и уничтожения враждебно настроенных людей, но ему удалось привязать металлокинетика к себе душой и телом.  
Вместе с Леншерром вернулись долгие шахматные партии, перепалки, после которых были погнуты все столовые приборы, водолазки и необходимость следить за своим внешним видом.  
Вместе с ним Чарльзу открылся новый мир - мир газировки. У профессора новые банки всегда вызывали проблемы - то не откроется, то колечко слишком рано оторвется, то палец повредит. А бутылки и сифоны были слишком велики для того, чтобы постоянно таскать их с собой. Хэнк принципиально не пил газировку и отказывался открывать, аргументируя тем, что Ксавье будет смешивать её с алкоголем.  
Леншерру же хватало повести пальцем, чтобы банка открывалась с ласкающим ухо шипением пузырьков.  
Спустя 40 лет Чарльз каждый день получал уже открытую банку с газировкой, ждущую его на столе или подплывающую по воздуху, еще до того, как он успевал о ней задуматься. Он знал, что у Эрика не было ни на намека на телепатию, но каждый раз удивлялся тому, как тот угадывает.  
Сам же Леншерр каждый раз закатывал глаза и говорил, что телепат становится слишком ворчливым и хмурым, когда в организме подходит к концу полученная доза сахара.


	4. Маска

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик чинит Церебро и находит в доме... нечто.

Сказать, что Эрик устал - ничего не сказать. Все-таки строить коварные планы по очередному геноциду под боком телепата было не самой легкой задачей. Да, Чарльз обещал не лезть в его голову, но недоверчивость, приобретенная благодаря герру Доктору и его служкам, порой давала о себе знать. К тому же, сам по себе процесс удержания ментальных щитов был крайне выматывающим для металлокинетика.  
Что уж там говорить о долгой работе над Церебро. Эта "адская машина", по выражению самого Леншерра, явно где-то сбилась в настройках. Или что-то в ее изначальной конструкции было неудачно спроектировано. Факт оставался фактом - Эрик не спал от вибраций металла, раздающихся на ноте, дергающей все его органы чувств. Эта же самая "нота" резонировала ночью в его костях, не давала спать. К тому же, поначалу Чарльз не давал разобрать детище Хэнка, боясь нарушения тонкого баланса работы, даже пусть после "сеансов" у него и безумно болела голова.  
Когда металлокинетик не выдержал и прижал пальцы телепата к своему виску, в прямом смысле слова вываливая на него все свои ощущения, Ксавье пришлось согласиться. Слишком не понравилось ощущение ноющих костей и, с непривычки, выбивающих чечетку зубов.  
Даже после полученного разрешения и начала работы Эрик уставал. Уставал еще больше. Проверка началась с "диагностики" каждой металлической пластины, каждого винтика, каждого, даже самого маленького, проводка. Леншерр получил ва-банк и собирался исследовать эту "Todesmaschine" настолько полно, насколько только можно себе представить. Знание никогда не бывает лишним. Особенно, если можно его использовать в разных ипостасях и целях.  
Очередной вечер подошел к концу ровно в тот момент, когда Эрик понял, что от усталости уже не может адекватно воспринимать "прослушанный" им сплав очередной пластины, не может понять что за металлы были использованы, хотя вокруг были сотни таких же деталей.  
Вот только в спальне его ожидал вовсе не отдых, не Чарльз под боком, которого можно было полапать за аппетитную плюшевую задницу. Да и не только полапать.  
На кровати его ждало... Нечто.  
Нечто было замотано в халат Ксавье. Длинный, дебильной радостной расцветки, заметной даже в полумраке комнаты, которую Леншерр называл про себя "манифестом взбесившегося пидораса". Нечто обладало странными лапами без пальцев, почему-то покрытыми странной, клочковатой шерстью. Передние лапы (руки?!) создания напоминали клешни. Как ни странно, тоже покрытые тем же странным мехом. Голова и вовсе частично состояла из странного, будто бы волнистого, шершавого нароста.  
В полумраке кожа этого чудовища влажно поблескивала нарывами, да и в целом пугала нечеловеческим цветом, вкупе с отдаленно-человеческими чертами. Но не глазами. О нет, глаза были огромные, бледные, с множеством мелких бликов. Словно у мухи, только страшнее.  
Взвыв раненным зверем, с помощью взявшихся буквально из ниоткуда сил, Леншерр вскинул руки и потянул на себя металлические пружины, скидывая существо на пол и придавливая сверху матрасом.  
Напрыгнув сверху и прижимая еще и своим весом чудовищного мутанта к полу, Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы прошипеть угрозу и обещание содрать заживо с него кожу, если что-то случилось с Чарльзом, но был прерван потоком отборной нецензурной лексики.  
Мозг автоматически пополнял копилку новыми, доселе неизвестными выражениями, несмотря на то, что его знатно коротнуло от до боли знакомого тембра и оксфордского акцента.  
После очередного выражения, слишком изобилирующего излишними урологическими подробностями и обещающего лишить его всех радостей здоровой сексуальной жизни посредством трюков, которые и не снились гимнастам цирка Дю Солей, Магнето осторожно сполз на пол. И еще более осторожно приподнял матрас.  
Клешни оказались махровыми варежками. Равно как и страшные лапы - носками, входящими в комплект с варежками. Нарост на голове - полотенцем, глаза - жуткой охлаждающей маской, а жуткая кожа - банальным толстым слоем чего-то кремобразного. Существо-мутант было Чарльзом. Чарльзом, рассчитывавшим навести марафет и устроить усталому супругу ночь любви, но вместо этого погребенным под матрасом и хорошенько приложенным лицом об пол.  
Никакие оправдания не сработали - ночь Эрик одиноко коротал в своей бывшей спальне. На следующий вечер профессор остыл и вернул Леншерра в свою спальню, но до конца недели не обращал внимания ни на какие намеки, аргументируя это тем, что тот в первую ночь отрубился как только голова коснулась подушки, не потратив и минуты на обдумывание своей ошибки. И неважно, что сон все еще был тревожным из-за Церебро в подвале.  
Постепенно жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. Чарльз перестал дуться, но всё так же укоризненно косился в сторону металлокинетика, если ему снова хотелось устроить себе подобное "спа" на дому. Эрик всё так же строил коварные планы, старательно удерживал ментальные щиты, ковырялся с Церебро и всё так же уставал.  
Проблему в конце концов удалось решить. Под вой, ругань и разве что не драку с Хэнком, Магнето всё же поменял несколько деталей местами, а одну и вовсе сделал заново, самостоятельно плавя и вылепляя. Удалось и отрегулировать частоту, тут же унявшую мерзкое гудение в костях, в какой-то момент пришедшее на смену ноющему ощущению.  
Наконец, с чувством выполненного долга и предвкушением долгого и спокойного сна, Эрик вернулся в спальню, на ходу стягивая с себя водолазку. Но стоило ему увидеть коварно ухмыляющегося телепата, с полным набором "ужасов", сделавших из него того самого монстра, Леншерру захотелось перекреститься. Помолиться Будде, Яхве, Кришне, Ра, Одину, в конце концов надеть кипу и, размахивая звездой Давида, побежать к ближайшему раввину.  
Он уже успел забыть каким мстительным может быть Чарльз.


	5. Рожь в поле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик всегда любил Чарльза. На протяжении всей своей жизни.

Чарльз ассоциировался у Эрика с ржаным полем. Ржаное поле около обрыва, надвигающиеся грозовые тучи, сверкающие в отдалении молнии. Духота, безумная липкая духота перед бурей и широкие полосы желтоватого света. Заходящее солнце там, докуда еще не дотянулась черная рука ненастья.  
И Чарльз. Его Чарльз.  
Он не был в глазах Эрика красавцем, его образ не был припорошен розовой блестящей пылью, что обычно застилает глаза влюбленному человеку. Но, тем не менее, что-то его цепляло. Что-то, что делало это лицо любимым.  
В разные периоды жизни Ксавье выглядел по-разному в мечтах Леншерра. Профессор старел, как и он сам, но поле оставалось неизменным, будто было неподвластным времени. Они сколько угодно могли быть врагами, сколько угодно могли ругаться и воевать - он никогда не позволял отпустить этот образ в небытие. Никогда не позволял угаснуть тому светлому огоньку любви в груди.  
В этих снах они молчали. Не обсуждали ничего, даже не говорили о погоде. Просто смотрели друг на друга. Когда-то на лице телепата была счастливая улыбка, когда-то умиротворение, а порой и вовсе тихая грусть. Бывало, что их настроения совпадали. А бывало и такое, что Эрик смотрел на радостного Чарльза, откидывающегося в рожь, и в груди болезненно тянуло. Редко, крайне редко во сне ему удавалось даже не поцеловать Чарльза, а просто прижаться губами к губам. После этого он всегда просыпался с расчерченными влажными дорожками щеками.  
Однажды Магнето по чистой случайности нашел фотографию в журнале, безумно похожую на то самое поле, обитавшее в его голове. Он даже вернулся за этим журналом в Богом забытую парикмахерскую ради одной-единственной фотографии, которую потом трепетно хранил на протяжении всей жизни.  
На ней не было фигуры Чарльза. Ни молодого, ни даже в возрасте, прикованного к инвалидному креслу. Это не мешало. Это место было реальным и Эрик мечтал однажды своими глазами увидеть там своего заклятого друга. В какой-то мере эта мечта даже была больше той, в которой мутанты были свободны и не угнетены человеческим игом.  
Постепенно придуманное поле слилось с изображенным на бумаге. Иногда даже казалось, что колосья движутся от дуновения ветра, а облака клубятся. В полусне ему даже казалось, что он может видеть неясный силуэт профессора. Сны после этого были спокойны, наполнены ветром и полузабытым смехом.  
Но однажды он перестал видеть эти сны. Поле было пустым и холодным, а колосья выдирал ураганный ветер. Телепата там не было, равно как и ощущения безграничного спокойствия.  
В одну из ночей Леншерр снова увидел свой любимый сон. Поле перед грозой, ветер треплет, но не выдирает рожь. А от обрыва приближается Чарльз. Молодой, на ногах, в белой рубашке, кажущейся светящейся изнутри. Он улыбался, он смеялся, протягивая к нему руки. Эрик с удивлением обнаружил, что и сам помолодел, что кисти гладкие и не морщинистые, а кожа не покрыта пигментными пятнами.  
Ксавье прижал его к себе, разве что не мурлыкая от удовольствия, буквально накрывая мутанта чувством спокойствия и тихого счастья, похожим на теплое одеяло из его спальни в Вестчестере.  
Пару дней спустя, в номере отеля нашли тело безымянного старика, которого позже, по вытатуированному номеру на руке, идентифицировали как Эрика Леншерра, больше известного как Магнето. Величайший злодей умер во сне, еле заметно улыбаясь и сжимая в руке фотографию ржаного поля около обрыва, надвигающихся грозовых туч, сверкающих в отдалении молний.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Момент, когда Эрику приснилось поле без Чарльза - после смерти телепата в Последней Битве.


	6. Концерт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чарльз отправляет Эрика и Рейвен на концерт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это настолько списано со всех реально случившихся событий, что просто больно. СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬНО

Провожая Эрика с Рейвен на концерт, Чарльз был абсолютно спокоен. Сам он не хотел посещать его, ввиду нежелания тратить большие деньги на исполнителя, которого не слишком уж и любил. А отправляться на танцпол в инвалидном кресле хотелось ещё меньше - будешь видеть одни только спины, потные подмышки, а потом ещё и кто-то на тебя сядет. Или упадёт.  
Вот и отправил дражайшего супруга с сестрой одних. Тем более, что обычно какие-то приключения случались в его присутствии. То, возвращаясь из поездки к другу Леншерра, наткнулись на парочку, решившую отметить своё знакомство в самолёте минетом (да-да, они никого не стеснялись), то потеряли чемодан телепата, а то и вовсе они вдвоём несколько часов болтались на морозе, пытаясь найти уже любое место, где можно было банально поесть и погреться, проклиная под нос вообще саму затею пойти гулять в морозном январе.  
Вот он и сидел спокойно дома, за книжкой и чашкой какао, коротая вечер в уютном одиночестве, ожидая только сообщений, что они в зале и что направляются домой.  
Когда же телефон наконец пиликнул, то Ксавье несколько непонимающе покосился на часы - на его вкус ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы оказаться внутри, тем более что он знал какими бывают очереди из фанатов, желающих увидеть кумира живьём.  
Уже начиная беспокоиться, что что-то пошло не так, профессор дотягивается до мобильника, напряжённо вчитываясь в сообщение от Эрика. Он ожидал чего угодно и от напряжения пришлось перечитать текст несколько раз, мозг никак не хотел складывать буквы в слова и придавать им смысл.  
Вот только потом профессор подавился диким смехом, радуясь, что все же чашку с какао предусмотрительно отставил в сторону. Ему казалось, что он слышит раздосадованный, пожалуй даже разочарованный голос Эрика, закатывающего глаза. И звонкий хохот Рейвен где-то сбоку.  
"Мы не туда приехали. Мы дебилы."


	7. Еврей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еврея можно вывезти из концлагеря. Но вот концлагерь из еврея - никогда.

С концлагерных времён у Эрика осталось две привычки - пить чай с сахаром и мучиться от недосыпа, пока не отогреется.  
Чай мог меняться - черный, красный, зеленый, фруктовый, белый, какой-нибудь безумно редкий пуэр, который Ксавье получил от очередного знакомого из Оксфорда, либо же прикупил во время одной из своих «увеселительных» прогулок по магазинам. Чай мог быть любым. Главное чтобы он был горячим и с сахаром. А если еще и с молоком - вообще какое-то неземное удовольствие, с которым он запирался в библиотеке и уходил в самый дальний угол, будто бы могли отнять чашку. Позже он успокоился в достаточной мере, чтобы читать под подобное книжки или чуть напряженно пить сладкий чай за любым приемом пищи.  
Изредка на замену чаю приходил кофе. И тоже, непременно с сахаром и молоком. Но только в тех случаях, когда слишком хотелось спать или слишком болела голова. Шуточки в духе «настоящие мужики пьют кофе черный, как их душа» тоже достаточно быстро прекратились. В холодной ярости Леншерр и убить бы мог, но предпочел обойтись несколькими ножами, втыкающимися в непосредственной близости от рук и голов «обидчиков». После этого молочник и сахарница всегда стояли к нему ближе и были полны практически до краев.  
Чарльзу всегда это казалось забавными причудами, в то время как сам он считал, что Эрик - эдакий спартанец, привыкший жить с минимальными удобствами. Он и правда мог прожить так, но Чарльз не раз замечал, как того мелко трясёт от удовольствия в тёплой постели, как он сам жмётся к нему во сне в поисках дополнительного тепла. В холода он и вовсе упрямо ложился спать под одеяло и плед, пусть даже и посреди ночи просыпался, весь покрытый испариной, и откидывал плед куда-то в ноги.  
Металлокинетик вообще часто мёрз, но предпочитал холод теплу, если уж приходилось выбирать. И сам он как-то раз открыто сказал, что уж лучше будет мерзнуть, а потом отогреваться, нежели будет медленно плавиться от жары. И каким бы умным телепат ни был, он никак не мог понять причину такого поведения.  
В тот вечер Леншерр откровенно нажрался. Он сам не мог объяснить почему вдруг его так потянуло к бутылке - плохое настроение, какая-то липкая, удушливая ностальгия или же попытка убежать от маячащих на горизонте полупрозрачных кошмаров. Не суть важно, факт остается фактом. Когда же Чарльз молча, поджимая губы, принялся отпаивать его сладким чаем и попытался уложить спать, то мутанта буквально прорвало.  
Сахар - значит праздник. В голодное детство еврейскому иммигранту не слишком много сладостей перепадало. Куда важнее было подешевле, но посытнее набить желудок, при этом не в ущерб росту хлипкого мальчишеского тела. Сахар - всегда поощрение. Сахар - всегда радость. И только однажды он от него отказался - та пресловутая плитка шоколада от доктора Клауса Шмидта, пусть даже в тот самый момент и желудок до боли скрутило от голода. Когда же он выбрался и обзавелся парой чемоданов нацистского золота, то всегда таскал с собой и несколько кубиков запакованного в вощеную бумагу сахара. Просто чтобы был с собой на тот случай, если захочется.  
И только когда Эрик возмутился в ответ на предложение закрыть окна и растопить камин, вместо этого неловко, сбито кутаясь в одеяло и плед, нетрезво, сонно бормоча что-то себе под нос, до Ксавье наконец дошло, что жара слишком напоминала ему жар, исходящий от концлагерных печей, и чад горелой плоти и костей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who's the author of the picture, but I'd love to mention them. Please let me know if you're aware!


	8. Свадебные приглашения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз готовятся к собственной свадьбе. И самое тяжелое в этом деле - придумать и оформить приглашения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается подписчикам паблика "Мышь и Акула [Cherik | McFassy | FassAvoy]", сподвигнувшим написать это :)
> 
> Сподвигнувший к написанию пост https://vk.com/mouse_and_shark?w=wall-98863739_5396

Чего Эрик не ожидал, так это того, что он когда-то поженится. Неважно, что вся эта церемония носила больше праздничный характер, потому что официально однополые браки не были разрешены, но для Леншерра это не меняло ничего. У них все равно будет обмен кольцами, он все равно будет носить кольцо, близнец того, что он сделал для Чарльза, проведя не один час в поисках однотипных, редких кусочков металла.   
Но сейчас он был готов проклясть все на свете. Просто потому что в Ксавье внезапно пробудился перфекционист, требующий просчитать каждую мелочь. Нет, не так. КАЖДУЮ.  
И он дергал его каждые несколько минут, отказываясь решать это все в одиночестве, сделать все так, как нравится ему самому. Аргументом было то, что свадьба все же общая, надо прийти к обоюдному решению, тем более что гости будут со стороны обоих женихов.  
\- Печати должны быть золотистого цвета, - Эрику хотелось застонать и закатить глаза, но они уже это проходили. Проще сказать что-то в ответ, иначе действительно свадьбы не будет.  
\- Какая разница какого? Мы же сами будем ставить печати на сургуче, будут видеть только результат. Мы и так с тобой чуть не отменили свадьбу из-за того, что я хотел красный, а ты серый.  
\- ЭТО ПАМЯТЬ И У МОЕГО МУЖА ВСЕ БУДЕТ САМОЕ ЛУЧШЕЕ, - неожиданно басовито взвыл телепат откуда-то из-под завалов каталогов, о существовании которых обычные люди, без чудовищного количества нулей на банковском счету, даже понятия не имели.  
\- Твой будущий муж - спартанец, Чарльз. Перестань играться в альфа-самца, тот факт, что я нацепляю порой для секса платье и парик, не делает меня женщиной.

Ночевка в старой спальне не возымела того эффекта «наказания», который пытался создать телепат. Наоборот, металлокинетик был счастлив, что удалось улизнуть от всей этой мозгопромывки и подбора каких-то там оттенков, чтобы все выглядело красиво и достаточно изысканно. Все эти мини-лекции Чарльза о том, что он принадлежит к знатному роду и вообще, живут они в семейном поместье, а поэтому нельзя все сделать абы как, особенно учитывая тот факт, что они все же приглашают гостей, проходили мимо него. Эрик не раз предлагал ему просто написать все от руки или напечатать красивым шрифтом на какой-нибудь там кремовой или цвета шампань бумаге, раз уж ему так хочется подобного, но Ксавье был непреклонен.  
Вот и утром, вдоволь насмотревшись на рожу довольного еврея, предвкушающего и дальнейшее избавление от этих хлопот, он вывалил на него очередной каталог с кучей образцов.  
\- Зачем нам эта фигня?  
\- Это ленты  
\- Мы что, маленькие девочки?  
Стоит ли говорить, что мужчина тут же пожалел о своем вопросе? И нет, дело было не в том, что Чарльз устроил очередную лекцию. Наоборот, он слишком спокойно предложил все отменить, раз уж ничего они решить не могут и ничего не устраивает.

Протест длился неделю. И приходилось переубеждать профессора всеми правдами и неправдами, даже подсовывать ему под руки все эти варианты ленточек, шрифтов, текстур и цветов бумаг для приглашений.  
Пока тот наконец не сдался.  
\- Ты что.... Делаешь приглашение мне? На мою собственную свадьбу?....  
\- Это воспоминания, Эрик, - мягко улыбается Чарльз, откладывая в сторону карандаш и поднимая старомодную перьевую ручку, обмакивая кончик в бутылочку с чернилами, - Потом ты будешь перелистывать эти бумажки и с теплотой вспоминать этот день. Эрик... Леншерр… - бормочет телепат под нос, по буковке выписывая имя на светлую бумагу.  
\- Магнус.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Эрик Магнус Леншерр.  
\- ......ПОЧЕМУ Я ОБ ЭТОМ УЗНАЛ ТОЛЬКО НАКАНУНЕ СВАДЬБЫ?! ОПЯТЬ ВСЕ ПЕРЕДЕЛЫВАТЬ, МУДИЛА ТЫ МАГНИТНЫЙ!! ОПЯТЬ ЗАНОВО ВЕСЬ ТЕКСТ ПРИДУМЫВАТЬ!!

Эрик улыбается, аккуратно убирая старое, чуть помятое приглашение под собственный, покрывшийся пылью шлем. Чтобы уж никто не трогал его и не помял случайно. Или уж не выкинул, что было бы еще хуже.  
На дворе 2015 год, он древний старик, живёт с не менее древним стариком, но влюблён в него, как в первый день. Пришедшая в голову идея заставляет его ухмыльнуться и крутнуть кольцо на безымянном пальце, «контачась» с супругом, как бы нашаривая-находя теплое кольцо в соседней комнате, на его владельце.  
\- Чарльз. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы повторить нашу свадьбу? Но официально, раз легализовали однополые браки?...


End file.
